


When Fan-Fic Becomes Another Dimension and Reality

by kelsa1993



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kinky Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Experiments on John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: John is on his laptop and is updating his blog and his journal minding his own business. Sherlock is on the sofa occupied with the paper. John is also browsing the internet and clicks on a website not intended to and after he looks at the content, he can't believe the site he's on and tries to hide it from Sherlock when he checks on him. After both men see these websites it opens up a world of endless possibilities and unexpected changes.





	When Fan-Fic Becomes Another Dimension and Reality

John Watson was busy on his laptop, writing his blog and browsing websites with a smile on his face, he always enjoyed times like this as behind him, he heard rustling and turned slightly to see his flatmate and best friend Sherlock Holmes on the sofa reading the newspaper and drinking his tea. Watson loved these moments as he could relax with Sherlock and not have to worry about any cases or Lestrade disturbing them, Watson’s pulse sped up as he heard the sound of sipping from behind him, he knew why but how could he tell Sherlock that he was attracted to him so he just bottled it up inside, even though it was painful as no matter what Sherlock did. John always found him beautiful and intoxicating like a drug going through his system, he tried to shake off these feelings and returned to his website browsing until he spotted a site called tumblr, curiosity got the better of him as he saw a word ‘Johnlock’ and he clicked it until a page came up of drawings and paintings of him and Sherlock but it was more than just friends posing or laughing together, John’s heart raced as the images were of them both engaged in much more than just a hug. “Bloody hell” John muttered, Sherlock hearing him looked up and said “What…what is it John what have you found” that sexy voice buzzed through John as he snapped back to reality he quickly shut the laptop but the page was still on the screen John panicked “Erm…. Nothing thought I saw something but it’s nothing” he looked around and smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock chuckled before putting the paper down on the table and getting up “You sure it’s nothing” as he walked over to John who was flushing red and pulse beating faster, he moved John’s hand away and opened the laptop cover back up until the page came into view, Sherlock stared at it before laughing and looking at John “Looks like our fans see us as more than friends then ay John wow they are graphic, very artistic too” as Sherlock grabbed the mouse and scrolled down further, every picture of him and John sent tingles through him and he couldn’t work out why, he tried to brush the feelings off thinking “Stupid human emotions making me feel like this I mean so what if I do have feelings for John does it matter he’ll never suspect or deduce my thoughts so it doesn’t matter really” John’s voice broke his thoughts as he said “What are you looking for Sherlock these are all pictures of us doing things with each other, are you after something else” but Sherlock carried on scrolling until some text caught his eye. It wasn’t a normal story or poem or anything like that and Sherlock whispered in John’s ear “Look at this then John this isn’t pictures far from it not a normal story either” John folded his arms “Sherlock what are you talking about it’s only some writing…. “John stopped talking as soon as his eyes glanced at the writing and he started silently reading it, it was actually a fanfic which are erotic stories that people write about using characters or actors and this one was about him and Sherlock being very close with each other and engaging in certain scenes graphic scenes. John gasped at the open mindedness of each part and the language, Sherlock laughed before saying “Hang on that’s not fair in most of those scenes you’re shagging me, when do I get a look in too” John didn’t see the funny side but strangely his face flushed again at Sherlock’s words he hit his arm “Sherlock shut up this isn’t funny they must think that we actually do this kind of thing” Sherlock sighed before placing his hands on John’s shoulders a warm feeling spread through him “Oh John don’t be silly our fans must obviously think that we would be great as a couple and you have to admit they are creative with writing and improvisation it’s almost believable these scenes don’t you think” a smirk spread across Sherlock’s face before he sat back on the sofa. He felt his heart flutter strangely and couldn’t quite work out these strange feelings he was getting thinking he was ill rather than anything else. 

 

John clicked off the website and shut his laptop down before he got up off the chair and sat on the sofa next to Sherlock, John was shaking his head “I still can’t believe those images and that story I’ll be amazed at the stuff our fans get up too I bet most are horny teenagers” Sherlock laughed “Probably John but they have to get their kicks some way don’t they” as he shuffled across to John until their legs touched each other. John moaned softly at the touch of Sherlock’s warm thigh by his, he rested his head on John’s shoulder and muttered “I’m bored now wish we were on a case you know John I like all the action, I can never keep still” John thought for a moment before he said “Let’s watch a film and I’ll make popcorn” John got up off the seat and was just about to walk to the kitchen when Sherlock leapt up and grabbed John’s wrist sending bolts of electricity through him. John turned his head to look at Sherlock, “Please stay with me a moment John…please” John looked into the pleading eyes of Sherlock, those beautiful mysterious eyes of his and John was sure he saw something else in those eyes a flicker of lust maybe he wasn’t sure but Sherlock turned him around and walked forward backing John into the wall and their heads were inches away from each other. John flushed a third time before looking down and back up again, the room was silent except for the rhythmic beating of their hearts through their chest before Sherlock spoke “I can’t stop thinking about those images and that story John and I think our fans are onto something with me and you” John’s mouth went dry as he started to sweat slightly he gasped “Erm…. Sherlock I think you may be wrong you’re married to your work remember we are also best friends” secretly on the inside John’s heart was breaking as he said this, of course he loved Sherlock, he always had and now Sherlock was admitting his feelings for John he was unsure of what to do. John looked away before Sherlock bought a hand up to his face and turned it towards his again, John felt the heat radiating from Sherlock’s hand as he said “Yes I’m married to my work John but I can’t shake these feelings that I have for you…it’s…just…I…I…. love you John and have ever since I met you” and before John could reply Sherlock pressed his lips against his. The warm moistness of his lips and the vague taste of tea were exciting John, Sherlock moaned as he pressed into John and Sherlock wrapped his other arm around John’s back and pulled him closer, John hands brushed against Sherlock’s tight shirt, he was wearing the purple one, John’s favourite and his hands touched the taut muscly figure of Sherlock’s his heart raced as their lips explored the sensation of each other’s mouths, Sherlock licked John’s bottom lip asking for entrance and John didn’t resist as he allowed Sherlock’s tongue to slip into his mouth until both their tongues were brushing against each other. Sherlock pressed into him further as John was pushed tight on the wall but he didn’t care all he cared about was his best friend’s smooth inviting lips on his and they felt good, as Sherlock lips pulled away leaving both men panting, his lips trailed down John’s neck as Sherlock’s tongue licked along the contours of his neck making John shiver and moan whilst gripping Sherlock’s body, he sucked a gentle kiss on John’s neck whilst panting and breathing hard as he looked up at John before his lips found their way on John’s again, vigorous this time as his hands explored John’s body trailing down to his jeans feeling his erection. Sherlock’s eyes lit up as he breathed in his mouth “Mmmm John what’s this here are my lips turning you on” as he winked and rubbed his hand over John’s erection, John moaned harder into Sherlock’s mouth, if Sherlock kept doing that and panting in his mouth he would surely come there and then but he wanted to wait and see what else Sherlock did. His hand caressed John’s cock harder through his jeans. 

 

Sherlock whispered in his ear in that sexy baritone voice “I want to fuck you John, make you mine” John’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe that Sherlock had just said openly he wanted to fuck him just like that, as he grabbed John and pushed him onto his desk where his laptop was, he turned him around until John had his back turned to him as Sherlock couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to fuck him and he was going to do just that, he pulled down John’s jeans making his pants go with them as Sherlock grabbed John’s arse and leant down before he licked across his cheeks, making John moan and grab the desk as he breathed hard and stuck his tongue in John’s arse making John’s back writhe “Fucking hell Sherlock, oh god…. Fuck….” As his legs almost gave way, Sherlock caressed his cheeks as he tongued his arse licking softly at first before vigorously running his tongue over John’s hole, his back writhed again. 

 

John wondered how long he could hold on, the sensations were buzzing through him and if Sherlock kept tongue fucking him like this he would surely come. Sherlock carried on tonguing John’s arse until John panted “Ahhh Sherlock… fuck I think I’m going to come” before Sherlock reached around and grabbed John’s cock rubbing his hand firmly up and down before gripping as he pulled up from John’s arse and trailed licks and kisses up John’s back and purred “No John not yet I’m going to fuck you properly first”. John heard a zipper open and he gripped the desk harder as Sherlock pushed into him gentle at first so John could get used to it before he started thrusting into him slowly and gradually building up speed John moaned “Fuck Sherlock… feels… good…oooohh god…so good” as Sherlock licked his neck while thrusting into him firmer, he moaned as the feel of John’s arse gripped his cock making it pulse as he continued to grind into him Sherlock panted “Feels good John…. Ahhhh… so tight… fuck” and Sherlock’s hand grabbed John’s cock again and rubbed it up and down while thrusting deeper, he desperately wanted to make John come and he knew it wouldn’t be long as he rubbed faster on John’s cock. His hips rolled and ground into John, moans and pants filled through the room as Sherlock pumped John’s cock harder whilst thrusting deeper into him. John gripped his nails into the desk and bit his lip as moans escaped his lips, he turned his head as Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s again their tongues slipping in each other’s mouth as pants echoed from their mouths as Sherlock said “Fuck… going to come…. Oh god” as John replied “Me too….ohhhh fuck” and loud groans emitted from them as they came hard. 

 

John leant against the desk panting and spent as Sherlock lay on his back still inside him before pulling out, Sherlock whispered “Told you I would fuck you hard John and I deduced your thoughts and knew you wanted me I think I was good” John laughed slightly through breaths before saying “Alright you smug bastard don’t rub it in”. Sherlock’s eyebrow raised as he purred “Hmmm slip of the tongue there John I think you’ll find I rubbed it in pretty well” they both laughed before John turned to face him as Sherlock kissed him again their hands around each other as Sherlock squeezed John’s arse before purring in his mouth “Next time John could you deduce my thoughts and fuck me hard”? John’s eyes lit up as he said “Oh yes Sherlock next time I’ll rub it in good shall I”.


End file.
